


Time heals everything but not the scars on my heart.

by MinSelbi



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSelbi/pseuds/MinSelbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tags: Angst , slight fluff that will turn into eventual smut then back into angst.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time heals everything but not the scars on my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually being written by two different people. So it'll be kinda weird and will overlap at times.
> 
> I'm a hardcore SugaStan also I roleplay Yoongi on my facebook based roleplay!! Please join us, we have Tae and Kookies. xD  
> http://thejamlessco-rp.tumblr.com/  
> http://thejamlessco-ads.tumblr.com/

Yoongi turned to the side to light the cancer stick, dangling from his thin lips precariously. Releasing the button and hitting it softly.Huffing out the first soiled cloud of air from his lungs. The poisoned air billowed and swirled, like a lovers fingers reaching out to touch his face.He stood outside on the apartment balconey, the slight caress of wind tinged with the smell of hot asphalt and rain. The rain on the stone of the balconey quickly dried up ,as like his soul. Thunder rumbled in the distance as in a warning, as more rain would soon pepper the world with tears from the heavens.Crushing the cherry red tip againts the wet stone, throwing the rest of the side of the building. He felt like going over the side along with it, but it would be a mess no one could care less about. Moving back into the apartment, shutting the glass pianed door harshly . Strolling over to his worn leather jacket to check for his key,smokes and cellphone.  
'Like anyone would be calling me?' He though to himself a flicker of pain flashed behind his eyes, still checking the device silently hoping for a message that would never come. Pocketing the hellish device packed with memories, he couldn't seem to erase or replace. Creaking of leather , flicking the lock on the door. Shuffling down the 6 flight of stairs and out into the lobby. People milling about as they come home from a full's day work,while his own day was just starting. Standing outside the building, Yoongi was greeted with the peeter patter of summer's rain, tugging his beanie down over his vanilla bean hair, hailing a taxi with one flailing frail arm. Climbing into the backside.  
"Take me to Club Now ,please."

 

==

I had decided I needed to let loose and have some fun that evening as I pull on some tight ripped jeans that fit me, extremely well, and a nice form fit shirt. I looked really good, and I was ready to enjoy the evening. It had been a while since I had  really gotten out and done anything just for the heck of it. I finish up and I head toward the door, grabbing up my keys, phone and wallet before heading out. I make my way to one of the hottest clubs around and when I get there, I walk right up to the front of the line. I flash my best smile, as my eyes turn to crescents and they let me in with ease. Though I hadn't really come here often, they did know me and knew to let me in. When I walked into the room, my eyes scanned it for any potentials. Seeing no one yet, I knew the night was still young. I made my way to the stairs that were guarded for VIP section only. Giving a nod, the man stepped aside and I ascended the stairs. At the top, there werent many people around yet, so I walked to a table that over looked the floor below. It was a high top, so I could easily see the whole dance floor and, should anyone look up, they could see me as well. I ordered my drink and waited for it to be delivered. My eyes now carefully scanning the room again from the better view, trying to see if anyone was worth my night. I thank the help as I get my drink and I take a sip hoping that things would pick up soon.

==

After paying the driver and closing the vehicle's door . Standing outside 'Club Now' in the drizzling rain , droplets clung to the now slightly damp hide . Stepping up the door and being let into the building immediately . It's a great feeling.....  A home away from home. That could cater to a person's every needs but it would never warm his now cold heart , no matter how hot the others flesh would be. Shaking the jacket free of the liquid hitchhikers as he had taken the stairs two at a time to the closed off VIP section. Strolling over to preferred corner at the bar, his favored beverage clasped in the bartenders hand . The male slid it over to him with a wink.  
"Hey.. Min. "Yoongi gulps down his drink, burning down his throat and warming his belly.  
"Hey Kim" Yoongi takes in the sight before him. The bartender's muscles bunched under his skin as he reached out to pour Yoongi another shot.  
" Another day in paradise?" Kim joked with him, tossing his towel over his shoulder looking out at the spacious floor plan in front.  
Yoongi leans back and swallows down another burning mouthful. Slowing starting to feel like a human once again.

==

Feeling as though i were getting restless and needing a drink, I got up from my spot, and made my way for the bar. I didn't usually like the middle as it is usually crowed, so I see a semi empty end of the bar that i walk up to. I slide myself onto a s tool with ease as the bartender seems to be making small talk with someone a couple of seats away. I wait without a word, as I am in no rush, and when I am waited on I order myself a few shots, easily downing them before ordering a bigger actual drink. The bartender recognizes me and starts a small conversation as he is making my drink.   
"Good to see the fellow Kim again. You haven't been around in a while."  
I shrug slightly but smile. "Yes well, us Kim's cant go around confusing people with our names and being around each other too much can we?" I ask as we both share a laugh.  
"good point I suppose. Here's the usual." He speaks and slides the drink to me across the bar.  
I nod at him as he wanders off to help more customers and I take the glass into my hand, swiveling around to face the floor behind me, my back coming to rest on the bar edge. I run a hand through my hair slightly as I sigh taking in my options. The club was finally starting to get a bit crowded, but even then, no one took my table I had been sitting at. They knew I would return to it, and no one dared try to take my spot from me when I sat somewhere other than the bar. I sip on my drink casually, as my eyes wander from person to person, not yet having really paid attention to the man sitting a couple seats away from me at the end of the bar.

 

The bartender slings back to the other and pours the male another shot. Yoongi throws it back, reaches out for the bottle in Kim's grasp.  
"Just put it on my tab... " Yoongi winks and palms the bottle. Kim snorts and wipes his hands on the towel on his shoulder turning.  
"Sure, sure... I'll put it on your tab man. You got to get out more often man.."Kim points to nothing in particular .  
"This place will only get rid of your troubles for the time being.It's not going to cure it in the long run..."  
Yoongi gives the male appointed glare.  
"Then what else can I do?"  
"Find someone else..."  
Yoongi snorts unattractively into his portly shot glass. Narrowing his eyes at the male.  
"Easier said than done... all of them are the fucking same... nothing but snakes the lot of them.."  
Yoongi pushes his glass bottle out of the way and takes a steep swallow from the bottle. Not giving a damn.


End file.
